Ultimate Fate
by cjunit1995
Summary: Ancient legend says that no matter how many times Kur was reborn he was taken down by the same force over and over again. This time, Argost and the war of the cryptid only prolong the inevitable for Kur. He will stopped and taken by the same people like he alway has maybe for good this time.
1. Prologue

Deep in the North American woods, a large estate was being used by most members of the wealthy elite family as a weekend getaway during the summer. But when winter came, not many enjoyed the freezing temperatures and the large amount of snow, which was why it was unusual for two of the youngest members of the family to choose to stay there for the duration of their school break instead of at the family's warmer estate. What no one knew was that the two members, twins, a brother and sister named Victor and Victoria, were quite different from the rest of the family.

To the rest of the world the twins looked like normal 14 year olds. Both had pale complexions combined with black hair. The only difference between the two is that Victoria's hair was longer then Victor's.

They chose to stay at the summer home because of the isolation it would provide. They needed to be alone, away from the prying eyes and ears of the main branch of their family. And, aside from a few staff members and some maids, they had the whole place to themselves.

With the whole estate to themselves, the twins locked themselves in the library. Victoria perched on the couch closest to the fire place. She watched the flames dance across the wood as she thought of their next move. While Victoria lost herself in thought, Victor paced the floor in front of the windows, presiding a view of the winter night.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Victor said, finally breaking the silence between the two. "How the hell are we going to fix this?!"

Victoria didn't bother to turn and look at her twin as she spoke to him. "Calm down, we haven't lost yet. He survived the War of the Cryptids."

With that, Victor stopped and looked at his sister. "I'm not worried about the boy's safety. Kur will do whatever it takes to make sure the boy survives until he is strong enough to take control over his body. I'm more concerned that the god forsaken nagas who now know where their so called king of the cryptids is."

"Ishtar, no matter how badly the nagas want their king back, they want to be able to reach him in any sort of timely manner. Kur's powers were strained enough. It will take years to reach the level of powers where he can threaten us. "

"I thought we agreed not to use our original names, Inanna."

By now, Victor had walked over to his sister by the fire.

Victoria smirked at him "I highly doubt anyone here knows what those names are."

"Fine. whatever. What are we going to do about Kur? That freak Argost ruined our plans."

Victor was not amused with his sister. How can she be so calm with everything that has happened in recent months?

"What can we do?" she said. "Nothing. In order to stop Kur once and for all, we need Kur to fully overtake Zak. For now, we wait. If I had to guess, it's going to take a few years in order to get Kur in a position that will work for us."

Victoria stood up and started for the door. Victor followed behind.

"Besides, we've been waiting for over eight-thousand years to finally take Kur down. A few more years won't kill you. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to go to bed."

 **So what did you guys think? I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I decided to post it to fanfiction. In terms of updating the story, I have an idea how the story is going to go, but I have a full schedule, so I'm going to try and update weekly if I can. If you didn't pick up some of the clues, the story is taking place after the War of the Cryptids. Also, I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

 **I also want to thank shiloh. Because of their review, I decided to go back and fix the grammar mistakes. While I was going back, I noticed that half of the Prologue didn't get posted. Next I'm going to do the same with the second chapter and repost it.**


	2. Two years later

_2 years later_

 _Darkness was all around me. I couldn't see anything around me, the only sense I was feeling was darkness. I've had this dream countless times for the last few months. Nothing happens and no one here but the feeling to come along with this dream was horrible._

" _Zak."_

 _I turned to see me, but the eyes were orange. He was just standing there, giving me this smirk._

" _Who are you?" This was new. Out of all the times I had this dream, I never saw anything or anyone with me._

" _You know who I am. You thought I went away, vanished, died off with the anti-me. But no. I was just sleeping."_

 _I could feel my eyes widen "Kur."_

 _His smirked widened to a laugh._

"AAHH!" I shot up from my bed, panting.

I glanced around my room, checking my surroundings. With the light of the moon flittering into the room, I was able to make out my dorm room. It wasn't very big. It was in the shape of a small rectangle with the door leading to the outside, and it was in the middle of the smaller sides. Along each side of the room was identical. It had a dresser desk and then the bed, in that order going along the room with the bed being pushed against the wall parallel to the one with the door.

I looked over at the bed across the room. I could see the person that was occupying the bed start to move into a sitting position.

"Had another bad dream, Zak?"

"Shut up, Beeman."

And there is the other nightmare in my life. At least with the Kur dreams, I can wake up from them.

"Aw, and here I am trying to be nice. Whatever then. I'm going back to sleep." Victor lied back down, turning on to his side, facing the wall so Zak could see his face.

Victor Beeman, my roommate that I can never get rid of. From day one he and his twin sister Victoria have gotten under my skin. It doesn't help that the twins have gone out of their way to be around me. It's just something about them that I just can't stand.

The Beeman twins were around my age and overall look like each other, except for few differences. Both had their uncle's black hair and pale complexion. Victoria had longer hair and a leaner body than her brothers.

"Never going to happen." Zak knew though, he wasn't going to stop trying.

After the War of the Cryptids, things didn't really go back to being normal for my family. Yeah, we rebuilt our home and weren't on the run anymore, but my parents were different. Well, acted different around me. They were more protective, kept a more closer eye on me, stopped letting me come on cryptid missions and made me stay at home a lot. I believe it's because that, deep down, they believe Kur was still inside me and wanted to keep me away from cryptids in hopes of that part of me not waking up again.

Another big change that came along with the War of the Cryptids is the council that is in charge of the Secret Scientists came under fire from the United Nations. They demanded an explanation for the War of the Cryptids. The United Nations found out that the Council was using a hands-off approach and letting Secret Scientists do what they fell fit as long as they got results. Since then, the council has taken steps to, as they put it "get the Secret Scientists back under control". They believed that the whole mess with Kur was handled horribly. Luckily for me, they let my parents keep their job as Secret Scientists, on the flip side they also let Dr. Beeman keep his as well. It's not like he was the ring leader for capturing and at one point tried to kill me. I think the only reason why they didn't fire anyone was because they're in short supply of Secret Scientists.

Speaking of Secret Scientists, a year and a half after the War of the Cryptids, I found out that the council was working on a program to train a new generation of Secret Scientists. The program took place at a boarding school called the Institution for the Greater Knowledge of Science. The school is located in Oregon. They have students start the program at sixteen and it goes until you're twenty-one. Apparently, before they even had the school set up, they had a list of students made of kids related to Secret Scientists who were already considered accepted into the program.

A few month months before I turned sixteen, I was approached by representatives from the school inviting me into the program. I jumped at the chance of going away for school. I wanted to get away from my parents. I love them but after the war, they went into overprotective mode and sheltered me. I knew why. They were scared for me. They almost lost me once and, deep down, I think they believe I was still Kur. Since my parents couldn't openly tell the council why they wanted me out of program, they had no choice but to let me go.

So here I am. I've been at the school for a year now. It's not so bad here. The classes are challenging, which is expected. Most of the other students are friendly. The only thing I could do without is my roommate and his sister, Victor and Victoria Beeman. At times I feel like he's forcing himself to be my friend. It doesn't help that wherever I go, either he or his sister are always there. I tried to distance myself away from them. I've even had mine and Victor's room split right down the middle with his bed, desk, and dresser to one side and mine on the other side.

I glanced at the clock again. It's almost three in the morning. Part of me is scared of having another nightmare and the other part wants to risk it to get the sleep I need for my 8:00am class tomorrow. I rolled over on my bed to look over at Victor. It looks like he went right back to bed. I guess I should try to sleep and hope for the best

 **Third Person POV**

Either Zak didn't realize that he was still awake or just didn't care. Victor waited until he made sure Zak was asleep. After a half an hour, he felt sure that Zak had fallen back asleep. He crept out of the room and down the old stone hall until he got to the only stairwell that leads to the 4th floor, which use to be used for the professors and dean's office. Since the council took over, they moved the offices to the new building on the other side of campus.

Victor walked down the hall to the only office with a light on. There was Victoria at the desk, going over a strange book in another language. She turned to see her brother.

She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago helping me with setting up the barrier"

"Sorry. I fell asleep waiting for Zak to fall asleep." He gave an innocent shrug to his sister

Victoria sighed and returned back to the book she was studying. "Whatever. It's not like you could help me maintain the barrier. You were never really good at the spells."

Victor went and sat down on the couch near his sister.

"So how was your day?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Hung out with a few friends, took my Calculus exam. Oh, and I think the nightmares Zak is having are getting worst."

Victoria stopped what she was doing and looked at her brother. She had a serious look on her face. "What's make you say that?"

"You know how we can normally only faintly sense Kur's spirit inside Zak? Well, when Zak was having one of his nightmares tonight, for the briefest moment, I felt a surge in Kur's spirit."

"We're getting into the end game here, Victor. If Kur's starting to show himself, we need to keep a closer eye on him, if we want to end things without a fight. There is only a small window of opportunity to do so. Let's just hope that the barrier was strong enough that it blocked that surge in Kur from the Nagas."

"Hey, once this is all over and we do that sealing ritual with Zak and Kur, can I finally stop stalking our little friend?"

"But I thought you and Zak were good buddies." Victoria smirked.

"He hates my guts. I don't know if he can sense who we really are or if the fact that our last name is Beeman. You know, I have a fun idea: Why don't you get close to Zak and watch his every movement?"

Victoria put down what she was working and walked over to her brother. "He hates us both for probable reasons, hence why—" Victoria stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the door.

Victor picked up that something wasn't right. He jumped from the couch he was sitting on and moved it to in between his sister and the door.

The door swung open. The twins took a defensive stance, not knowing who the intruder was. A few seconds later it was revealed to be one of the schools guards that protected the school.

Before they could react, the guard was shouting, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? THIS AREA IS RESTRI—"

The guard didn't finish his sentence before Victor got close to the guard and his eyes began to glow blue.

"You didn't see anyone here." The guard fell into a trace with Victor's calming and relaxed voice. "This floor is completely empty, and now you need to do your round in the student's dorms."

Almost immediately after Victor's eyes stopped glowing, the guard snapped out of the trace and reached for his radio. "The 4th floor is cleared and going to do rounds in the student quarters." He turned around and walked away.

Once he left, Victor went back to his spot on the couch and Victoria went back to work.

"Come on," she said. "If you're right about Zak, we need to reinforce this barrier."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it's been awhile, from February to May I was busy with school and work. Now since my life has slowed down a bit, I want to continue with my story. I also went back and revised chapter 2 and add more details to it. I should have chapter 3 out shortly. I would like to thank Annabeth and Percy Jackson for helping edit my chapters.**


	3. Its begins

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I pressed the snooze on the alarm clock. I turned to see that it was 6:30am. I pulled myself up to a sitting position. I felt like crap. After that nightmare, I didn't go back to sleep. I tried to sleep but thoughts just kept rushing through my head about Kur. The feeling of defeat started to sink in. Not only was I able to build my life back up from the War of the Cryptids, but so has my entire family. All of them work so hard, the thought of going through the whole ordeal again just pushed me down into a desolated state. As much as I wanted to hide under my blankets and pretend none of this was happening, I still had to try and function the best that I could. My days may be numbered, but I could at least try to make the best of them.

I got dressed in the standard school uniform, a charcoal suit with the school logo on the left breast pocket. I checked the body length mirror before heading out of the room for breakfast. I had changed a lot in appearance since I last had my Kur powers. I was as tall as my father. Not quite muscular yet. I let my hair grow out to shoulder length. The white framed my face while the black was pushed behind the ears. As I was turning away from the mirror, I really saw what this Kur mess was doing to me. I looked like an utter mess. My eyes were sunken in from the lack of sleep, and no matter how hard I smiled I looked upset.

I got into the cafeteria a little after 7:30. Breakfast started a half hour ago but there were still students like myself that were coming in. I grabbed a simple breakfast, toast and a piece of fruit. Once I got out of the line for food, I heard my name being called.

"Hey Zak!" I looked over to see my friend Oliver calling me over from our table in the cafeteria. A small smile appeared on my face. Along at the table with Oliver, was his other friends Lizzie Bara and Peter Wilson. These three have been with me since I started at the school.

Lizzie did a quick look over me and gave a worried look. "You look like you've seen better days. Rough night again?"

"Yeah." I set my tray down on the table and began to pick at my food.

"Did you hear what's going on? Dr. Beeman is coming to speak to the astronomy class."

"I would think that the Secret Scientists have better things to do that," I replied bitterly. No matter what I still feel nothing but content for the man.

"Well, my father came to speak in a few classes last semester," Lizzie relied "You just don't like Dr. Beeman."

I sat back and watched my friends talking and joking about life. Though I wasn't joining them, I felt better just watching them. I felt a peg of pain run through me. Once Kur's powers fully come back, I won't be able to be with them anymore. I stood up. As much as I wanted to be around them, it reminds me of what I'm going to lose soon.

"I'm going to head off to my first class."

"I'll join you," Oliver said as he stood up.

"It's fine, Oliver."

"I'm done eating and my class is near you."

"Fine then."

The two of us got up with our trays and headed out. Once we got to the halls and it appeared that no one was around us, Oliver stop and broke the silence between us.

"Zak you know that were friends, right?"

"Yeah." I stopped and turned to face him.

"And if you ever need help, I would be there for you, right?"

"What's this about, Oliver?" Where was he going with this?

"Well, we've noticed that for the last few weeks that you've been a little distant with us."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." I can't let them know. I don't want them to get dragged into this mess.

"You're also not eating very much anymore. Then from what Victor said, you're not sleeping much either."

"You talked to Victor about me!" Now I felt my anger rising. I turned to walk away but Oliver grabbed my shoulder.

"Look Zak, I'm worried about you, so I asked him if he noticed anything since you weren't saying anything to us! We are your friends. We just want to help you."

"There's nothing wrong. Just leave it alone!" With that I pulled away from Oliver and headed to class.

The morning classed seemed to drag on. I kept zoning in and out of the lectures, even got yelled at in my mythology class for the lack of focus.

I headed for the library. I knew that no anyone would bother me there. The last thing I wanted right now was another confrontation with Oliver. I found a small area hidden away from view and took out my advance physics book. If I was going to hind in the library, I might as well get some studying in. I got half way through the chapter when I felt my eye start to shut. There was no energy really left in me to fight off sleep. Maybe a quick nap won't hurt. I don't think I'll sleep long enough for a nightmare.

" _Zak."_

 _Weird. I could hear Kur's voice but not see anything like last night's dream._

" _Zak." Kur's voice rang out again, sounding more urgent than the last._

" _What do you want this time, Kur?" I yelled out and tried to sound as angry as possible._

" _Such disrespect. I wish to tell you that our enemies are near."_

" _Our enemies?" That's the last clear thought I had before everything went black._

Victoria was strolling down the halls on her way to get lunch, tired from the late nights doing her part of the plan, then going to class and maintaining her image around the school for student related to a Secret Scientist. Aside from her nighttime actives, she kind of enjoyed the school and the students in it. Maybe once this Kur mess was dealt with, she might stay at the school to become a Secret Scientist. Victor on the other hand might drop out once they're in the clear, which she didn't have a problem with. This might be their last life, and they might as well enjoy it much as they could.

Just as she was passing the library, Victoria felt something faint evil aura, not very strong. Could it be a Naga? No. It would be a lot stronger and there is no way it could have gotten past her barrier. Crap! It's those power spikes Victor was talking about. Victoria frantically looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It was strong enough for her to sense but not strong enough to find the location. She took a deep breath and focused. The library. That's where he was.

Victoria was quickly trying to figure out a course of action for the situation. She didn't know if it was him when he slept or if it was really Kur trying to take control. There was two options. Option one was to find Victor to confront Zak, but for the time to find him and get back here would take too long. The second option was to check on Zak herself, it would be the fastest solution but also the riskiest. Victoria had her spells and tones which made for amazing defense but horrible for any close combat, that was more Victor style.

Victoria felt another surge in Kur power, but this time it was stronger. She make up her mind and took a deep breath before running in Zak's direction. She may not be as physically strong as her twin but she had an idea that might work.

Once in the library, she slowed to a fast pace, glancing down the aisle of bookshelves. She spotted him towards the back. It looked like Zak fell asleep at the desk. Victoria slowly approached him, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Zak, are you ok?" Victoria slowly approached Zak's sleeping body. Once she was about a few feet away from him, she could see a faint orange glow from his eyes. Victoria remained calm. There was an orange glow from his closed eyes.

Next thing she knew, Zak had taken the book that was on the desk and slammed it into her head and the world went black for a moment. Before she can recollect herself, Zak had her by the neck, pinned to the wall. She felt a trickle of blood coming down from her forehead. Her eyes cracked out only to see Zak inches from her face. His eyes that were once brown that's now orange are staring at her.

"Inanna… It's been awhile" The voice came from Zak but it didn't sound like him. "You and Ishtar thought that you could hide from me."

Victoria cocked a smirk. Even if he had the upper hand at the moment, she was going to act like it. "We never were hiding. Only waiting for the prefect moment to strike you down."

"Heh, as if you two could take me down."

"Really? Who took you down the last three times?"

Zak's grip on her neck tightened and Victoria gasp for air. He laughed at her struggle. "Seeing how I'm still here is a testament to how good you two really are."

In that moment, Kur's strength grew stronger. But little to Kur's knowledge, so did Victoria's strength. She was about to use her surge in power to pull him off of her but next thing she knew, she hit the ground with a thug. Victoria looked up from the ground to see Oliver had tackled Zak down to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ZAK?!" Oliver had him pinned at his shoulder. He turned to Victoria who still had blood coming down the side of her face. "Are you ok?"

Kur didn't bother to respond. Instead he threw Oliver off of him like it was nothing. Oliver hit one of the bookshelves, nearly knocking them over. While still on the ground, Oliver saw his friend get up and finally got a good look at him. Oliver's expression changed from anger to horror. He saw Zak's eyes turn orange and a menacing look covering his face.

Victoria took that opportunity while Kur was distracted to showcase her powers that she had not had in the last few thousand years. She force pushed him into a wall and held him there before starting to chant the words "Septem dæmonia multa in divinis ad repellendum."

Kur tried to fight it but after a few time his eyes rolled back into head. Victoria let go and watched the body slump down to the floor, really unsure who was in charge of it right now.

Oliver's mouth was left hanging. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find his voice. It was probably because he was still trying to make an attempt to understand what the hell just happened. What the hell were those two?

He watched Victoria walk over to Zak. She crouched then put her hand on his stomach and closed her eyes. A few moments later she opened them and turned around to look at Oliver. He finally found his voice to speak. It sound so quiet that he was surprised she heard him.

"What are you two?"

Victoria calmly walked over to him and extend her hand to him to help him up "Trust me, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Are you ok?"

"A little shaken up but fine. What about you? You're bleeding. I can go find a nurse or one of the guards to help you."

"No, no. Why are you here?"

"I came looking for Zak. I was worried about him."

"You're a good friend, but pretend that you saw nothing and let me handle him."

"Seriously?! I think we should tell someone. We should tell his parents. This could be connected to how he's been acting for the last few weeks."

"NO! Especially not them. Look, I know what you just saw scared you, but trust me when I say that everything is under control." Victoria was trying to use her powers to convince Oliver that everything was fine. But with him in a distraught state and the fact that her power was weakened, it was kind of hard to get him to do as she said. "Now go back to lunch. I'll make sure Zak is ok."

Oliver looked at her for a moment "Ok. I'll leave it alone for now."

Oliver started to head for the door. Before he exited the library he turned and gave her a scared look then turned around to leave.

Victoria went back to Zak, who was still on the ground. He was slowly coming through. Kur taking over Zak's body really came out of nowhere. Victor did say he felt small surges, but nothing like this. They also didn't know what to expect. Kur never had reincarnated into a human form before. She realized that Victor and She might be in trouble.

 **A/N Sorry It's been awhile since I updated this story but hopefully I will be able to add a few more chapters before the summers over. I would also like to give credit to Annabeth and Percy Jackson for helping with editing this chapter.**


End file.
